ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Inkroe Meets Ryu
Azuresato Ryu meet's Inkroe Place of meeting: The Village hidden in Mirrored Lightning. Year:201AN-Summer AzuresatoRyu : -Ryu did not arrive with him at first..she stood tall, high above...upon what seemed to be a watch tower...with a happy smile she called down below-....there you are!~ you should come up here silly!!!! Inkroe : -I growled and nodded, I seemed to explode into a cloud of ash and was lost in its chaotic ride on the breeze, slowly it faded and from the girls own shadow on the tower I burst outwards followed by a plume of smoke.- "That was not an ideal place to name yourself from Konoha.." -I gritted my teeth.- AzuresatoRyu: -ryu shrugs lightly and runs herh ands back through her hair yet again.. a more, nostalgic calm..not so interested look on her face- eehhh, no real harm was done..-she chuckles a little bit...glanceing back to him...her eyes watch him for a second..looking up his personage-..soo..rouge nin huh?..bounties..wow... AzuresatoRyu: ..fantastic. -she stretches again..- ugh! I did NOT sleep well last night...you?... AzuresatoRyu: -this girl was either very stupid.....or incredibly strong..and had that power to back it up...- Inkroe: -I squint my eyes.- "What do you want of me.." -I asked almost sick of being stringed along or having answers avoided, I would much enjoy returning to solitude if her little outburst was not explained for.- AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu chuckles a bit- my apologies, my apologies...I just figured we could get used to eachother this way....alright, here it is..-she takes a breath-..First of all, this is my home. The Village hidden in the Mirrored lightning...Allianced with many, as well as The Yonshigakure no Sato...a place, brought by the Namikaze..Minato himself. -she stretches her arms again, poppingher back- hm hm...You seemed to be searching for something yes?.. a place to put your...ahem..-she looked at his blade..-..skills.. to use?... AzuresatoRyu : ..Unless, I was entirely mistaken...you seem to be ..homeless? Inkroe: -I took the time to listen intently, carefully stringing parts together in my mind to try and figure out if there was some flaw to logic which would reveal this a trap.. enemies would go to no ends to rid the world of rogues.- "Homeless, is not the problem.. The problems are many." -I didn't reveal too much.- "What use would I be to an.." -I looked around carefully.- ".. Village. This village..?" -More importantly I asked.- "Who are you." -I expected answers, and more.- AzuresatoRyu : -Ryu glances about..and she jumps- ah!!! o-oh!...-she pauses and laughs then- no no no! not this one.....-she grins brighter than before- .....this place wouldn't be of much use to you...you'd probably be bored right out of your mind! ..-she gazes back out to the trees- ...I cannot reveal too much...I don't think..-she scratches her chin a little-....but I can tell you that. I am as I said before. Azuresato Ryu, call me Ryu. I do make maps for the Hidden leaf's Anbu..and doccument uncharted lands.......I don't belong to that village. this is my home. -she glances down to the sakura tree-....I took an interest in you the moment I saw you struggling with the..shall we say..less than appealing...jashinist?.. AzuresatoRyu: ...The village we are allied with. Yonshigakure...perhaps that is the one I speak of...as I said. there are only a few things I can reveal...as long as you are looking for somewhere... AzuresatoRyu: ..but If I give you answers..that means you have to give me answers...so first question..-she smirks, as if..this is a bit of a game for her- AzuresatoRyu: What is your name. Inkroe: -I tilted my head.- "Pass." -I was not so prepared to name myself as I might reveal other information.- "...Azuresato Ryu." -I added, speaking the name carefully.- AzuresatoRyu: -She nods and shrugs- okaaaay. your turn. -she nods to him, leaning back agaisnt the rail- your turn to ask me a question. Inkroe: "If you make maps for Konoha.. where were you born?" AzuresatoRyu: -She raises a brow..wondering why that was the first of the things he would ask-...I was born in Yukigakure. AzuresatoRyu: ...-she smiles- my turn....hmm..what exactly, are you looking for? Inkroe: -I squint for a moment. I had already found what I was looking for.. and had it for years already, but now I sought more.- "Many things.. Ryu." -I looked around for a moment.- "Power.." -I listed the most easy to explain of the three I desired most.. though it was which I wanted least of the three.- "Respect, Freedom." -Were two others, which I then said.. but a place of belonging was rapidly becoming something else I wanted.- "And the same to you?" AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu glances back at him-...what do I want?...well right now.. I wouldnt mind a bowl of AzuresatoRyu: enterbutton AzuresatoRyu: Chisu Ramen..-she shrugs again and then smirks a little more, indicateing it was indeed a joke- ...-she had listened to the things he had said-.....I want..knowledge...Security and Peace...-she closes her eyes..and then reopens them looking out to the treetops-....-she turns her icey gaze back to him-...What would you say..if I had a way to somehow..bring those wishes of your's to fruition? Inkroe: -I grinned.- "I would be sure to avoid killing you for a while." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu laughs, taking what he said light heartedly- hahaha~! well thats very kind of you!!....all joking aside though...I may have a way for you to ..find those things..a place. -she yawns once again- Inkroe: "Then can you bring those wishes to fruition.. can you take me there?" -I was considering what service I may be asked to perform for such.. a gift..- AzuresatoRyu: -ryu looks to him-.aaah,..there's the tricky part. I cannot take you there...but seeing as how..you were so generous with your information..-strange. he hadn't been generous at all- ...I can, tell you.he'll be along...he might appear to you..in the most random of places..so..keep on your toes....somethings on your mind...-she gazed at his eyes-...what..do I get out of this? perhaps? Inkroe: -I nodded- "And why this Village is so empty." AzuresatoRyu: -ryu looks about-..most of them are probably asleep.....there are not many who live here. I tend to the electrical current of this place..you see. I am Raiton natured..that and Hyouton. -she lifts herhands up to her hair again, tossleing it a tad-....everyone here plays their part.. AzuresatoRyu: ...as for whats in it for me... AzuresatoRyu: -she looks to him and smirks-.....pass. AzuresatoRyu: ...-Ryu looks away from him-....What is it you look for..in a village..if say. you were looking for somewhere..to call home? Inkroe: -I rolled my eyes.- "If you can guess why I am rogue. You may answer that yourself." -I expected that she couldn't though if she did I would be sure to divulge my weight in information.. if not I would likely answer anyway.- - AzuresatoRyu: -she didnt hesitate a moment. she lean against the railing, chinin her hand- Nnnnoope. can't say i have any idea why you're a rouge...well I mean..probably something less that desireable...but other than that..nope. ...you going to tell me?..-she raises a brow at him..setting her other hand to her hip- Inkroe: "Kirigakure.. had this.. academy.. training program.." -I elaborated.- "You surely have heard of the Village of the Bloody Mist." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu nods crossing her arms- yep...I recall a thing or too...not my thing....-she nods-..go on....-she had an idea where this was headed...it began to make abit more sense to her- Inkroe: -I sighed.- "Why should a village continue to defend you when you leave their sons and daughters broken." -I refused to elaborate further.- "So I earned a few missions worth of ryo, left, not looked back. Kept only my blade. So.. to call a village home..?" -I looked to her.- "Only needs outweigh the value of independence and the ryo I can make alone." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu listens closely..the smile, gentle as it had been before still had not left her pale skinned face-....would it not be plesant to know...that you have someone...some people behind you in your travels?..some people who can make all of your time worthwhile...loyalty is a hard thing to earn, that and respect. -she looks up to the skies- ....we have all done terrible things in our pasts..usually left behind us..where it belongs. but I see that is not a problem. perhaps independence....is valueable...but being able to claim independence with the help of other's who believe in the same things that you do..is far more valueable wouldn't you think?..conmpanionship...its a strange thing. ......-she gazes back to him-....your turn. questions? Inkroe: "I expect being in a village of equals would be far more enjoyable." -I shrug- "What brought you to that village. What made you approach me?" AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu smiled a bit more, as if suddenlly, very happy he asked such a thing- well perhaps, but that would also be really boring... -she shrugs again..running her hand to the back of her neck-....and as for what made me approach you..honestly?..I overheard that whole..odd misunderstanding quarrel you were having with that woman..the man...the jashinist..things just seemed to go sour..sooooo I figured I'd come to your rescue. ....or do you mean...what do I want from you?... Inkroe: "That aswell." -I smirked.- AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu giggles seeing the smirk- nothing really, right now...but later.. a decision...possibly...you know..after eveyrthing is really said and done.. Inkroe: "I have no more questions." -I looked outwards.- "If you will have me do something, ask something of me, or even continue your questions you should do so." AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu shook her head setting her arms behind it..-....hmm...questions. what should I ask you next. oh!...whats your name?.-she glances to him again-...-clearly aware she had asked this before...however since the two had time to talk...maybe his judgement had altered- Inkroe: "Which one." -I smirked.- "I have many.. I am sure at least three are in Bingo Books." -I looked to her carefully.- "The one I was born with, will use, or will name myself now?" AzuresatoRyu: -Ryu glances back- Which ever one isnt a lie. -she winks..how could she tell, if she knew nothing of his past..of who exactly he was-....-if he lied..perhaps..it didnt really truly matter to her-... AzuresatoRyu: orrr..-she chuckles- I could just have all three and make you a name with all those names in it! AzuresatoRyu: ..that sounds fun... AzuresatoRyu: -she nods thinking to herself, repeating such a name in her mind- Togg huh?..well you're welcome to call me Ryu, everyone i know does..well.not everyone...but you get the point..-she smiles-...so then. guesss all there is. is to tell you...to stay on your toes....we might be meeting again sooner than you think...don;t make any rash decisions for a while..okay?..atleast until you have time to see mylittle offer..through. -with that. the woman is gone...a chilly burst of icey wind...taking her away- ta~ ((The rest of the record’s whereabouts’ are unknown)) Category:Meeting Category:History